jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Jones
Richard Jones was a magician act from JayGT: Three D. He was eliminated in the Semifinals. Richard will return for JayGT: Unfinished Business, and for a third time to JayGT: Britain's Champions. Background Richard Jones is a British magician and military soldier, best known for winning the tenth series of Britain's Got Talent in 2016. Jones was born in Leytonstone, London and grew up in Chigwell, Essex. He joined the British Army in 2010 and studied for one year in Twickenham at the Royal Military School of Music. He lives in South Woodham Ferrers. He spent three years with the band of the Parachute Regiment before being posted to the band of the Household Cavalry in 2014 as a mounted dutyman. On 15 March 2016, he appeared as a contestant on ITV's The Chase. On 11 June 2016 Lance Corporal Jones performed as a bandsman in the Trooping the Colour, as part of the 90th birthday celebrations of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II. He performed as a magician in the Royal Variety Performance at the Hammersmith Apollo in early December, in the presence of senior members of the British Royal Family. In April 2017, he had his own one-off show on ITV called Operation Magic. Jones is currently touring the UK with his Power of Imagination tour which began in Windsor in August and will end on the Isle of Wight in November. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Jones_(magician)%7C1 Judge Cuts Richard Jones' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D01 consisted of performing some magic; he began by placing a 'gift' on the table, before producing two notebooks. He revealed that the first notebook contained the names of a number of celebrities, whilst the second contained a list of drinks. He asked judges Cards and JayDK to choose an item from the first and second notebooks respectively, before telling them to throw their notebooks onto the stage. He then created the celebrity Cards was thinking of (David Beckham) using origami, and claimed he did this due to a 'transmission' of thoughts where he touched Richard's head and received an electric shock. JayDK then revealed that he was thinking of 'tea' from the drinks list, and Richard revealed that the 'gift' on the table contained not tea, but orange soda. After another 'transmission', he put his hands over the can, allowing it to heat up. He then poured the contents of the can into the cup, and revealed that it was indeed a cup of tea. JayDK, Cards, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Richard's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him through to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Richard Jones’s Quarterfinals performance in Episode 3D08 consisted of coming down to the Judges’ desk again with a message in a bottle and a copy of Amanda Holden’s biography. He had Pennies flip through the book and stop at a page, Page 143, and he had Foxy memorize a word on that page. Next, he transformed a check for the book into two 20-dollar bills. Finally, after Foxy and Pennies revealed their choices, he revealed that, in the bottle, was the torn page that Pennies chose, ripped form the book. He then took a lighted match to the page, and the ashes revealed the word, “Bottom”. JayDK, Cards, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. Richard Jones placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the save, Richard received more votes than Tessanne Chin and The Scorpions, sending him to the Semifinals. Category:Acts Category:Magicians Category:3D Acts Category:3D Magicians Category:BGT Contestants Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:BGT Winners Category:Instant Save Category:Semifinalists Category:3D Semifinalists Category:Guest Performers Category:3D Guest Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:UB Acts Category:UB Magicians Category:Threepeaters Category:BC Acts Category:BC Magicians